


Ich Liebe Dich Doch....

by ihavenolifeleft



Series: Rammstein Teacher AU [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolifeleft/pseuds/ihavenolifeleft
Summary: “So I have a proposition. As you know my students have been working on a metal sculpture this year and they thought, not ME! They! Hear me out! What if it were on fire?” Till said took his hands up from the computer and held them up in defence.“No.” Flake said plainly as he went back to scribble down something in his notebook and looked up at the Art teacher as his pen made contact with the paper right before looking down again shaking his head.-Teacher AU. More info in the notes.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz
Series: Rammstein Teacher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ich Liebe Dich Doch....

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a tendency to make up stories and do like a moodboard/aesthetic board for them and I had this idea about Rammstein as teachers. Till as a art/poetry teacher, Flake as a german teacher, Ollie as a history teacher, Schneider as a english teacher and sign language (idk I just wanted to spice it up a little), Richard as a drama/theatre teacher, Paul as a music teacher. Kinda made Paul a music teacher and Richard a drama teacher so they could team up and do a musical. But I can’t make a story for shit so here are a few snippets of story I can come up with. Feel free to take this idea and make a full length story. Also link to my aesthetic board in the end.

It was a calm afternoon in the school cafeteria and in a corner sat a teacher by himself and quietly wrote in his notebook as he glanced over at his students assignments once in a while to read. His laptop was open and positioned opposite of him. The German teacher looked up from his notebook to look at his laptop and brought his hands up to it to write an email to one of the students he had. But he didn't get so much written before he heard a pair of familiar footsteps. He took his hands away from the computer as he knew what was coming. His computer closed as a hand smacked it down and so the person the hand belonged to aslo smacked down into the chair opposite him. It was his husband who looked like he had a opifony.

“So I have a proposition. As you know my students have been working on a metal sculpture this year and they thought, not ME! They! Hear me out! What if it were on fire?” Till said took his hands up from the computer and held them up in defence. 

“No.” Flake said plainly as he went back to scribble down something in his notebook and looked up at the Art teacher as his pen made contact with the paper right before looking down again shaking his head. “Aw com’on. It would have so much meaning and depth to the art piece.” Till continued as he dropped his hands down on the table or Flake’s computer to be exact. Flake looked up at him and laid down his pencil with a big sigh. 

“As your colleague I am obligated to say no to setting things on fire at your job, where children are in fact present.” The German teacher said with a calm voice. “And as your husband, are you out of your mind?!” he continued with a whispered yell. They stared at each other but got interrupted. 

“Professor Lorenz!” A girl yelled as she jogged towards the corner and zigzagged through the now kinda full cafeteria. Flake hadn't noticed it had been filling up with students. When she reached their table she slowed down and gave Flake a piece of paper. “Here you go, Professor. It’s my assignment, sorry I forgot to turn it in yesterday.” She smiled apologetically. “Oh thank you, Julia and no problem just try to turn in the next one on time.” Flake said back with a tiny smile on his lips. Julia nodded and jogged away back to her friends who had been standing a few meters away waiting on her. Flake took the assignment in his hand to looked at it and brought the other hand to push up his glasses that were slightly gliding down his nose. 

“But what if I do it outside?” Till asked, looking at his husband as he bounced his leg under the table. “Wha-? Were you thinking you'd set it on fire inside?” He said as he looked at his husband and sighed again. Flake dropped the assignment and stood up. He took his laptop and notebook along with the student papers into his arms. The German teacher looked at his husband with a disappointed look on his face. “I love you but....” Flake sighed but didn’t continue he just looked at the Art teacher for a few seconds. “But…?” Till asked in confusion. Flake started to walked away. Till still sitting in his chair, looked as his husband just walked away.

“Flake!” Till shouted at him as he stood up from the chair and jogged towards him. “ ‘but’ what?” Till asked still in a shout. The students in the cafeteria were looking at the pair as they walked out of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aesthetic board:  
> https://www.pinterest.se/ihavenolifeleft/rammstein-teacher-au/


End file.
